criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Live from San Diego Comic-Con 2018!
| Image = TM_75.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Brian Wayne Foster, Marisha Ray, Taliesin Jaffe, Sam Riegel, Liam O'Brien, and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 75 | GnSNum = C2E27a | Airdate = 2018-07-24 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:02:43 | VOD = https://youtu.be/YSLu_mwax0Q | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventy-fifth episode of Talks Machina and the third live episode. It was recorded live at San Diego Comic-Con on July 21, 2018 and aired on Twitch and Alpha on July 24, 2018 at 7pm Pacific time. Synopsis * Matt announced the second run of Vox Machina Origins (debuting in 2019), which will include Pike and Percy's introductions to the rest of Vox Machina. * Brian: Matt, how are you holding up? That's a lot of plates to spin at once. Just having the three regular cast members plus adding two guest cast members plus drama? * Brian: Marisha, Sam, Liam, you guys haven't been on Talks Machina since this happened. What was that Thursday night like for you guys? * Brian: I think a lot of people want to know why you chose to leave Molly's coat behind. * Brian: Marisha, you chose the tarot cards as a memento. Why? * Brian: Sam, you didn't want anything? * Brian: Taliesin, Matt said he'll bring your new character in in a time that feels organic to the story. What was it like watching Critical from the lobby with the rest of us plebs this week? * Marisha: What did you think of your funeral? Did we do good? Was it good? Did we make you cry? Did you cry? * Brian: What were your guys' first impressions of Shadycreek Run? * Stephanie: Sam, how do you (in your head) kind of get into Nott's headspace? For a character who's really kind of really different than you are as a person. Or is she? * Kate: Matt, what was the hardest part about prepping a new setting for Campaign 2 and what was different about prepping the first game that you didn't know was going to be live? And how did you get through that? * Mike: Now that you have you have your own studio and everything, do you have any news on any future one shots, and if Sam and Liam's wives would ever want to play? * Dina: Matt, you've had a lot of guest stars before, but right now you're bringing in a lot of guest stars. What's the most wonderful thing about guest stars and also what's the most challenging thing about having guest stars? * Paige: Matt, did everyone fight over who was gonna be a blood hunter in your campaign, or was everyone cool? * Michael: Matt, the internet is a cruel place with an angry mob and you handle things with such grace and humility. I'm just wondering where that comes from? * Andy: Is this of Will Friedle the Traveler? * Sean: With the huge shift in the classes you've played from Campaign 1 to Campaign 2, is there anything in particular mechanic-wise (aside from being level 20) that you miss from your old character? * Igor: Taliesin, Molly did an amazing job for queer representation in D&D. And I wanted to know if you can talk a little more about that? * Aiden: Marisha: I wanted to ask about Beau's relationship with Yasha. Is that something that you discussed with Ashley or something that you really want to develop naturally? * Julian: Matt, you've talked at length about the themes you went into Campaign 2 wanting to explore. But now that it's had half a year to grow and change with the players (obviously there's a recent development), what are some themes that you've found that you are now exploring, and which do you want to push further and develop more fully? * Lucy: For the people who hadn't really played D&D before the homegame started, now that you went into Campaign 2 knowing it was going to be broadcasted was there a lot of pressure to make a fully fleshed out backstory? * Dan: Marisha: If we ever get blessed with a crossover comic or story between Critical Role and Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows, how would Keyleth take to having a superpowered superfan in Annie=May Parker? * Ariana: My question is for Liam, what is your favorite monster? * James: Sam: What's your process for creating flawed characters and how do you come up with those mechanically and creatively? * ?: Matt, between Campaign 1 and Campaign 2, Campaign 1's characters were much more archetypical (you know, goliath barbarian, etc.) now the cast is more varied and colorful, a bit more on the outside. How's this been different from the first campaign for how you address how the characters interact with society? * Joseph: Taliesin, the idea of resurrection was talked about on the last episode, so I'm wondering how you would take it and how Molly would take it if they were to actually go through with that? * ?: Liam: I was wondering how you guys deal with separating yourselves from your characters outside. * ?: Taliesin: Given Yasha's love of flowers, what kind of flowers do you think she would leave on Mollymauk's grave? Quotations * Matt: "I'm probably going to be working with Taliesin to design a Mollymauk tattoo for me, that I can just kind of have a memory there." * Marisha: "Fun fact: we had just started dating, and Matt was like 'yeah, we're playing D&D tonight, why don't you come and watch?'...Two hours in, everyone's just sobbing, I'm in the corner like *look of shock* eating popcorn..." * Taliesin: "I feel like more money could have been spent." * Marisha: "Honey Heist 2: Electric Beargaloo. Sticking with that title." * Marisha: "I think Beau would look at it like a work relationship." * Sam: "At least, thank god for Liam O'Brien, I didn't have to choose a race or class." * Liam: "My #1 favorite monster is Matthew Mercer." * Liam: "That monster vored me, man!" * Sam: "I'm fascinated by flaws and how people work around them and overcome them because in real life I don't have any." * Taliesin: "Due to things I can't really go into, I have no idea if it would have even worked bring Molly back. One day this story will be over and we can answer everything." External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of the panel. References Art: